


In Dark Corners

by HisMissHarley13



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisMissHarley13/pseuds/HisMissHarley13
Summary: After a long day's work, I was ready to go home.  Clay met me at my car...





	In Dark Corners

I waded through pile after pile of invoices, cursing the general disorganisation of the place. There was just no rhyme or reason to it! I rubbed my forehead with my hand, trying to relieve some of the tension I was holding there as I scrutinised the paper in front of me.

The sun had long since gone down and even the garage was in darkness. The only light in the room came from the small desk lamp and my laptop screen. I could feel my eyelids drooping with fatigue as the music and voices drifted over from the clubhouse.

Apparently it was one of the prospects’ birthdays, so of course, that meant party time. Not that SAMCRO needed an excuse. (I swear, one time they celebrated because Juice went to the Jellybean-I mean, really!)

Huffing to myself, I decided to call it a night and head home for a nice relaxing soak in the bath…with absolutely NO paperwork!

I shuffled the papers into some semblance of order, clipping them together and tucking them into a drawer in the filing cabinet. I shut the lid on my laptop and straightened my pens on the desk before tucking in my chair and retrieving my purse from the desk drawer. I slung the strap over my shoulder and smoothed my skirt, grabbing my cell from the desk as I snapped the light off.

Darkness rushed into the room, so I stood for a moment to allow my eyes to adjust. I wasn’t afraid of the dark, I was probably in one of the safest places in Charming, under the watchful eyes of the Sons of Anarchy. When enough of the light from the lot had seeped in so that I could see, I headed for the door. I twisted my key in the lock behind me and tucked it safely into my purse, fishing for my car keys as I walked across the darkened lot to the corner where I parked each morning. I was concentrating so hard on finding my keys that I didn’t notice the footsteps behind me. I dumped my bag exasperatedly on the hood,

“Fuck!”

“I’m up for that,” a low voice rumbled with a chuckle. I whirled round with a gasp, coming face to face with a grinning, leather-clad man,

“Clay Morrow, you’re gonna be the death of me!” I chastised him with a hiss,

“What’s up baby, I scare ya?” he teased, stepping closer to me as I backed up against my car. He cupped the back of my head in one hand, the other grabbing onto my waist. I could feel the heat through my blouse as I pushed feebly against his chest,

“Clay! Anyone could see!”

His grin widened in response and he tipped my head up. His mouth claimed mine and I was only too willing to give him what he wanted. I grasped at his sleeve and he pressed his body against mine. My heart beat a tattoo against my chest, fluttering as he let go of me,

“You’ve been avoiding me,” he accused.

“No, I’ve been stuck in that office truing to get some order to those damn books,” I complained with a pout. He stole a kiss, then another and another until my lips stretched into a smile. I giggled softly and he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear,

“You’re such a good girl,”

My eyes twinkled at his praise,

“Only for you,” I looked up at him through my lashes with a wry smile. His hand caressed my face, he pulled my lip free from my teeth with his thumb,

“That’s right, baby. Now whaddaya say we get a little naughty?” I was almost reduced to a puddle on the floor at his suggestion.

His hand navigated to the split in my skirt and hiked it up roughly, his fingers toying with the material of my panties. His lip curled as he glanced down,

“White? Playing little miss innocent here? Good job I know better,” he growled into my neck. I hunched away from the tickling sensation as he grabbed my ass roughly. His hand ran down the back of my thigh and hitched my leg up, allowing him to press against my core. I felt the chilly air in contrast against the heat between my legs momentarily before his fingers cupped my sex, rubbing lightly as he teased. My hands fumbled to unbuckle his belt as he crashed his mouth against mine fiercely. I slid my hands into his jeans and swallowed his moan as I wrapped my fingers around his cock. He batted my hands away and freed his erection, wasting no time to drag my panties to the side as he pushed into me, a gasp escaping my kiss-swollen lips. He drove into me roughly, small praises tumbling from his lips against my neck as he lifted my other leg. Pinning me against the car, the change in position had me whimpering in pleasure. Clay clapped a large hand over my mouth to quiet me, nipping at my ear as he rumbled a warning,

“Better keep it down, little girl. You don’t wanna be caught on display for everyone do ya?”

My eyes flew open as his hand released my mouth and he started circling my clit, bouncing me against him as he did so. His movements edged me closer and closer, i felt my walls start to clench, the muscles rolling like waves on the ocean. I bit my lip as the crescendo built, his gravelly voice coaxing me on,

“Give it up for me baby, come for me,”

I whined his name and he kissed me, allowing me to vocalise as my orgasm exploded from within. He wrung every wave of it from me as he chased his own release,

“Clay, please,” I whispered urgently. He stopped and pulled out, letting my legs down. I leaned up and pressed my mouth to his, biting his lip as I knelt down, my eyes fixed on his as I took him into my mouth. His hand gravitated to the back of my head as I sucked, feeling his hips stutter before he shot his load down my throat. I swallowed with a smug look and rose to my feet again, his hand still in place. He beamed, kissing me lovingly, caressing my cheek and holding me as if I were made of fine china.

“Always such a good girl,” he chuckled as the blush rose on my cheeks. I gave him a coy smile and he took hold of my hand,

“Clay what are you doing?”

“C’mon, you’ve been working hard all day, you deserve a drink. I’ve hardly seen ya” he announced, leading me slightly ahead of him so he could place a hand at the small of my back. He leaned down and muttered as we approached the clubhouse, “besides, it was too dark ‘round there,”

My face reddened again and he sniggered, holding the door open and ushering me into the bar. Clay shouted at the prospect to bring some drinks as Tig caught sight of us,

“Finally, she came!” he held his arms wide as he beamed. I froze for a moment before realising what he meant and started laughing,

“What can I say? I was persuaded,” I flashed a grin at Clay and caught a knowing glint in his eye. Accepting the beer from the prospect, I sat myself at the bar and settled in. Every so often, Clay would catch my eye and wink at me, causing another blush to creep onto my cheeks. Opie challenged me to a game of pool and I almost won, up to the point that Clay sidled over just before I was about to take a shot to pot the black,

“Maybe we’ll break in the baize next,”

His voice was so low I knew nobody else had heard, but I felt so conscious of it that I almost ripped the felt. Opie laughed disbelievingly before he made short work of winning the game,

“Jesus, Clay, what did you say to her?” he snickered. I narrowed my eyes playfully at him as he shrugged,

“I just told her if she won we’d consider replacing you,”

The members around the table erupted into laughter as Clay kissed my cheek,

“Unlucky baby,”

I laughed along with them as I muttered in his ear,

“Anything to see me in leather huh?” He stood up quickly, eyebrows raised at my offer. I took my chance and whirled around, “Thanks for the game, Ope. I’m off home guys, ‘night!”

I strutted back out to my car, leaving Clay with a thoughtful look on his face.


End file.
